Safety of the Heart
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Sequel to My Bella. Bella has taken residence at Hogwarts, a place that was once her father's world. Harry tries to help Bella learn who her father was but also, to who she can become.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, here is my first attempt at a Harry and OC fic. Any comments, advice or support will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKRowling owns him and his world.

* * *

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall reacted much like Harry had when Bella introduced herself as Severus Snape's daughter. Bella understood that it was a surprise — this witch had known her father since his own school days — but honestly, was it really that much of a mouth dropper?

"Pardon me Miss Winter, I am sure you understand my surprise." the headmistress composed herself from where she sat behind her desk. Besides the hour being so late, Harry told Bella they would have to let Minerva know that she would be staying in the castle. Apparently, like Harry, the headmistress didn't sleep much. They arrived at the headmistress's office to find the witch at her desk working on paperwork.

"I understand that Daddy was very good in keeping me quiet." she nodded. Minerva nodded.

"Yes, Severus definitely knew what he was doing. Now, what can I help you with Miss Winter?"

"Bella doesn't have anywhere to go and I offered Hogwarts to her." responded Harry. Minerva couldn't help but hide her smile. It was clear even to her that Harry was already wrapping himself around Bella's finger. Looking back at the young witch, Minerva could see why the young wizard would want to.

"We would be more than willing to allow Severus's daughter a place to stay. How long are you planning to stay in Scotland?"

"I haven't decided yet Headmistress but I don't want to be a burden. I would gladly offer my assistance to the school till I find a place for myself."

"It's no burden dear. What line of work are you into?"

Bella suddenly blushed. "I'm currently working as a model."

"Really?"

Bella ignored Harry's clear interest.

"But I am certified as a potions mistress. I finished my apprenticeship a year ago and I am currently looking for a position in that field."

"Daughter like father I see." smiled Minerva, who could see certain traits already that reminded her of Severus. Like how polite Bella was behaving and Minerva just knew that she was down playing her skills in potions greatly. If this was Severus's daughter, Bella would be giving Slughorn a run for his money. "Well Miss Winter, I am very pleased that you have come to us. Harry can show you to your rooms. We'll discuss everything more in detail in the morning. Harry, if you'll take Bella to the room next to Hermione's I think she'll find it satisfactory."

"Thank you Headmistress."

"Call me Minerva dear."

"Thank you Minerva." Bella followed Harry out of the headmistress's office. Minerva leaned back in her chair, her finger on her chin.

"Albus, did you know that Severus had a daughter?"

"Here we are. My friend Hermione is your neighbor, the portrait of the fairies leads to her rooms." Harry pointed out the portrait that hung beside the painting of a centaur in a forest. Bella stared at the painting. Daddy had told her how at the castle, instead of doors paintings hung in place and passwords were used.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem Bella. I'm just glad you're staying."

They both blushed at this. Bella stared at her shoes before looking up at Harry.

"How do I get into my room?"

"Um, there will be a password but till then," he tapped his wand on the painting, much to the annoyance of the centaur before it opened. Harry turned to her. "He'll ask you for a password. We have breakfast in the Great Hall at seven, I'll come by and walk you over."

"Alright." Bella felt silly to thank him again so she stepped into her rooms. The portrait closed behind her and Bella looked around her surroundings. It was a simple one bedroom with a bath. A bed, an empty set of shelves, a warm fireplace was all the room consisted of. Bella walked to the window, her fingers touching the pane of glass. From her window, Bella had a clear view of her father's grave. Closing her eyes with a sigh, Bella leaned her head on the cool surface.

"Daddy, I wish you were here."

* * *

_AN: Its short but I think I'll try to keep each chapter this length. Again, any advice, comments or support is welcomed. This story is very raw and I don't know where it will take us but if you have ideas to that, I'll welcome them. _

_Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all JKR's world._

* * *

It was decided that Bella would act as an assistant to Professor Slughorn till the end of the term. As she had no experience teaching, this would give Bella the opportunity to learn from someone experienced. Bella was introduced to Slughorn, who was beside himself with joy. He couldn't stop praising Severus's achievements as a student and then in the research he had done before his death. Slughorn left Bella with the impression that he cared too much about success and that he was just awkward. But then, it was only her first impression of the wizard.

Leaving the headmistress's office, Bella saw Harry and a witch waiting for her. She smiled instantly at seeing him, her face becoming bright.

"Hello Harry." Harry blushed, returning her greeting before he motioned to his friend.

"Bella, this is Hermione, one of my best friends. Bella will be staying in the castle and maybe teach."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Bella shook her hand. Hermione smiled somewhat shyly. Bella was used to women feeling intimated by her looks, even though Bella didn't think she was any better than they were. Daddy had always said, its what's inside the person that counts and not how perfect her face or outfit is.

"And you Bella. Harry hasn't talked about nothing else all morning."

This got the witch an elbow to the ribcage but Bella only smiled. She thought it was cute that Harry was so taken with her. Harry seemed embarrassed at Hermione's teasing but he didn't seem displeased about it either.

"Harry," Bella smiled sweetly at him, linking her arm with Hermione. "Would you mind if I borrow Hermione for the day? I need a witch's opinion on what sorts of robes are fashionable here. That is, if you aren't busy Hermione?"

"I would love to go on a shopping trip." smiled Hermione, her shyness seeming to ease. They said good bye to Harry, leaving him disappointed in the corridor.

* * *

"What do you think of this blue one?" asked Hermione, holding dark blue evening robes to herself. Bella tilted her head, looking at color against Hermione's skin and the robe's cut.

"I think you'll look stunning in that blue and those robes are gorgeous."

Bella and Hermione had hit it off quickly. Once it was clear that Bella wasn't just a pretty face, Hermione opened herself to the witch and they turned out to have a lot in common. Not only in their tastes of clothes but books, music, sports (both rolled their eyes), and just their intelligence. Bella thought Hermione had a far broader range of knowledge, while Bella just had a natural flair for potions and research.

"What about this green?" asked Bella, holding up a tailored robe for teaching. Hermione smiled.

"You look great in anything Bella."

This was their third store and had tried on several different style of robes.

"Do not." blushed Bella, draping the robe over her arm before she and Hermione went to find the changing rooms. The blue robe did wonders to Hermione's shape while Bella found several robes for teaching, social functions and everyday. After paying for their purchases, the witches went to the nearest café and ordered ice cream.

They chatted easily about clothes and books. Bella shared a little about her past, while Hermione talked about how it was to be a witch with Muggle parents. After a comfortable silence, Hermione asked about Harry.

"I noticed you seemed pretty happy to see him."

Bella blushed, which made Hermione smile even more.

"I only met him yesterday Hermione."

"So? Harry clearly wants to ask you out."

"Do you think so?" Bella seemed unsure for a moment. "I mean, guys usually don't want to date me. In the sense that they want a relationship... more like a trophy to show off."

Hermione's smile softened.

"It must be hard being so pretty."

"It's more because of my modeling. Beauty isn't everything." Bella played with her ice cream. "Hermione, you've been friends with Harry for a long time, right?"

"Since we were first years." confirmed Hermione, licking her spoon.

"Is Harry the type of guy, who will stand by you no matter what?"

Hermione seemed to think this was an odd question but simply nodded her head.

"Harry would stand by you always."

* * *

"What did you say her name was again?" asked Ron, getting off his bed and rummaging through his trunk. With the girls gone shopping, there wasn't much to do at Hogwarts to entertain Harry. He decided a visit to the Burrow wouldn't be amiss. He and Ron caught up before Harry brought up Bella and her being Snape's daughter.

"Isabella Winter."

Ron found what he had been looking for, letting out a shout before he stood, a magazine in his hand. Harry went to stand by Ron, who flipped quickly through the pages. Suddenly, there was Bella looking up at them. Harry felt his breath hitch, as Bella was wearing Muggle jeans and a tight tank top. The photo was all black and white, stunningly so, but Bella's eyes were not. Ocean blue. They seemed to draw Harry in, beckoning him to come explore her blue sea. That transfixed him, even so that he had no idea how long he had been staring into them. Harry forced himself to look away from her eyes.

"She's hot!" stated Ron, staring at the picture with a stupid grin. Harry felt the sudden urge to smack Ron on the back of the head but resisted. It was then that Harry realized that the pictures were not moving.

"What magazine is this?"

Bella's picture was also a full page, with nothing to suggest it was an ad.

"It's _American Witch_. They cover women's health, fitness, clothes, beauty tips and inspirational stories." stated Ron, flipping the page. Harry raised a brow. Ron looked up, catching this before his ears went red. "I only get it for the girls. They're always hot. Their summer edition was steamy."

"Okay Ron." said Harry, making a face of unbelief. Ron tossed the magazine on his bed before picking up another edition of _American Witch_. Harry caught Bella's eyes before Ron, stopping him from flipping through the pages. Ron whistled.

It was the summer edition and Bella was in a beach poise wearing a two piece. Her hair was loose and messy from the wind, as she winked at the camera above her sunglasses.

"Look at those legs."

Harry snatched the magazine from his friend.

"Ron, she's Snape's daughter and my friend, stop ogling her."

Ron rolled his eyes, grabbing his magazine back and sitting on his bed.

"Whatever Harry. You were staring at her legs too."

* * *

_A/N: Finally! I am sorry this took forever to get out but I was stuck for a while and then I have been overloaded with school. Please let me know what you think!_

_Also, I barely edited this chapter, so I hope you'll forgive any spelling/grammar errors.  
_

R&R!


End file.
